Flash Money
by Incognito136
Summary: AU. When Sam Evans' family began to have financial problems when he was 13, William Schuester took him in as an honorary son, teaching him all he needed to know about the streets. Sam is now 23 and thinking about taking over the organized crime. Will he change his lifestyle when Mercedes Jones comes back into his life or will he continue to live the only way he's learned to?
1. Chapter 1

"The hour of departure has arrived and we must go our separate ways."

***Mercedes Jones***

The very first time she'd ever seen him was on a Thursday morning during her third grade year. A new school year had just begun and he'd decided to seat himself at least two seats in front of her.

After that, she'd somehow ended up in at least one class with him each of the following school years until he'd left for Kentucky at the end of their sixth grade year.

Seventh grade had been the most disappointing for her. She had always found herself thinking about him and had even come to realize how much she had actually liked him even though he'd never said one word to her.

She had always had her group of friends, which were Artie, Brittany, Kurt, and Blaine and he'd always had his group of friends. There was Puck, Rory, Finn, Mike, and Matt. She'd never gotten to know his friends personally but she knew of them, and she was aware that they were some of the most well-known yet ridiculous kids around the campus.

It wasn't until they were in the eighth grade that he and his family had returned to Lima Ohio. That year had been the first year he'd ever spoken to her and she remembered it like it was yesterday.

He was alone as he approached her.

"You should hide yourself from the light and never come out when it's dark." He'd told her once he was standing directly in front of her.

"What does that supposed to mean?" She'd asked him, trying not to show too much excitement.

"It means you're so ugly that you don't deserve to be seen and you'd probably scare the people off at night." He'd answered.

That night she had cried. She had cried because she'd never thought the guy whom she liked so much would say such mean words to her.

When they made it to the eleventh grade, he had come to her again but this time with more sense and respect. He'd wanted to apologize for the way he'd acted years earlier.

"Every time I think of that, I just feel like an idiot." He'd told her.

She couldn't help but wonder why he'd waited so long to apologize and really didn't care to ask as she walked off with an, "Ummm Humm."

The next day, she'd found a letter in her locker written on purple construction paper and in purple ink. Even though purple was her favorite color, she'd thought it was a horrible choice of color as she read the letter:

"**Please accept my apology."**

Later that morning she'd smiled but still couldn't forget that day and how it had broken her heart, how she'd had problems with self-confidence ever since and all because of him.

He hadn't stopped there either. He would buy her roses and shower her with all of her favorite things.

Then he'd done the unexpected. He'd asked her to prom and after days, _yes days_, she'd finally given him the answer that he'd wanted to hear.

That night she'd gotten her first real dance. They hadn't really danced much but when they did, she'd felt like Cinderella. The way he'd danced with her in the middle of the floor without a care in the world had made her feel special.

Weeks after prom, they'd kept up their relationship.

"I don't feel right about this." She'd told him one night as she lay partially atop of him with her arm thrown across his midsection.

"I've told you before that we don't have to say anything until you're ready even though I'm quite sure people suspect." He'd responded.

"I don't think anyone knows." She'd told him. "I just don't understand why you decided to be so nice to me all of a sudden."

"Because I was a total ass back then but I've changed." He'd told her, raising her up with him and kissing her softly on the lips.

That night she'd experienced her first real kiss.

As graduation came along, she would always wonder what would happen next.

"We won't be able to stay together. A long distant relationship would never work." She had tried to explain to him.

He'd simply looked down at her.

"Promise me I'll always be in your heart." He requested, and she'd promised.

"That's all that matters. If you continue to love me the way I love you, we have nothing to worry about." He'd told her.

It wasn't until later that night that she'd realized that he'd admitted to loving her.

After graduation, they had stayed in touch for as long as they could.

"I don't want to leave you." She'd told him with tear stained eyes.

"You won't be gone until later tonight, Babe. Don't cry." He had been trying to calm her down since they'd made it back to his home from the lake.

"I know, but I just don't want to." She'd cried.

That night she'd experienced one of the best feelings she'd ever felt.

That night was the very first night she'd made love.

***Sam Evans***

The very first time he'd ever seen her was on a Thursday morning during his third grade year. A new school year had just begun and she'd decided to seat herself at least two seats behind him.

After that, he'd somehow ended up in at least one class with her each of the following school years until he'd left for Kentucky at the end of their sixth grade year.

Not until he'd moved away, did he come to realize how much he'd liked her. He just couldn't stop thinking about what it would've been like to say at least one word to her.

When he and his family had moved back his eight grade year, he'd found himself doing everything to get her attention including getting suspended from school. Even that hadn't caught her attention. After that he'd decided to act the same way she seemed to act towards him, mean.

That year was the first year he'd ever spoken to her. He remembered it like it was yesterday even though it was one of those memories that he just wanted to fade away forever.

He was alone as he approached her.

"You should hide yourself from the light and never come out when it's dark." He'd told her once he was standing directly in front of her.

"What does that supposed to mean?" She asked him, and her voice was heavenly.

"It means you're so ugly that you don't deserve to be seen and you'd probably scare the people off at night." He'd answered.

That night he had regretted everything he'd ever chosen to be in life. He couldn't believe he'd actually acted in such a manner towards a girl whom he'd liked so much.

When they made it to the eleventh grade, he had gone to her again, apologizing for the way he had acted years earlier. She'd practically walked away from him that day, not even acknowledging that he was trying to be a better person towards her.

He'd continued to pursue her though, studying the things she liked such as the color purple and Whitney Houston. He would leave things in her locker, and watch her as she came in class, trying not to look in his direction.

He'd even decided to take it up a notch by asking her out to prom. He was positive that she would turn him down but after days, _yes days_, she'd finally given him the answer that he'd wanted to hear.

That night was one of the most amazing nights he'd ever had with a girl. He really hadn't danced much with her because he was waiting for that perfect moment to make her feel like Cinderella. When they did dance though, it was everything he'd imagined it would be.

Weeks after prom, they'd kept up their relationship.

They'd talked about the future before and he was becoming positive that she was the one who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with even though they were so young.

They'd even talked about the past and he'd admitted to being an ass numerous times.

That night he'd found the courage to kiss her, and even though he'd kissed girls before, nothing could compare to kissing her lips.

As graduation came along, he would always wonder what would happen next but he'd known that he needed to be strong for her.

He'd promised her that no matter how far they were from one another, she'd always have a place in his heart.

That night, he'd cried.

After graduation, they'd stayed in touch for as long as they could before they both had to go their separate ways.

They'd been talking so much about their departure that all he could think about was her moving on and finding someone else.

That night he'd decided that he needed to mark her, to show her that he would always be hers and that she would forever be his.

That night was the very first night he'd ever _made love_ to anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who took time out to read my new fic and to leave a review. I really appreciate each review I received. I ran across a review where an anonymous reviewer stated that he/she didn't like that the words were centered. I have fixed that for you, Dear. Enjoy! :)**

"I suffer every moment of everyday I am not with you. All I want to do is be reunited with you."

***Mercedes***

"Housekeeping!"

Mercedes Jones moved a few items around on her cart before knocking on the Hotel door again.

"Housekeeping!"

When she didn't receive an answer, she simply removed a chain of key from the pocket of her uniform dress and opened the door.

She hadn't even made it inside the room good before she was tripping over a suitcase. She carefully picked it up, sitting it closer to the wall and then continued inside of the room.

The only sound that filled the room was that of the television. She didn't even bother to turn it off or to turn the volume down as she went to open the curtains.

After doing so, she went about her regular routine, starting with the bed. She changed the sheets and fixed the bed, then used glass cleaner to wash the full mirror that sat upon the one dresser in the fairly large room.

She stopped cleaning for a moment to admire her shape. Even in a black and white uniform dress, she was still able to slay the next.

She took off the gloves that she'd put on before coming inside, to run her fingers through the deep curls that fell a little past her shoulders. She smiled, satisfied that her lip gloss didn't need to be reapplied.

She used her hands to smooth down her dress, frowning a bit at how it was beginning to fit her tighter than usual around her breast area and her backside. She undid the top button of the dress as an attempt to let her girls breathe.

She knew her boss, Blaine Anderson, would scowl her if he saw her right now. He tended to bitch about everything. Lord, and if he wasn't dating her best friend Kurt, she probably would've been told him off a long time ago.

She swiftly turned her attention from herself to the television, the news was on. She turned it off. She'd never really been the type to watch the news. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her small iPod, and then put in her headphones, blasting "Natural Woman" and humming softly.

***Sam***

Sam stepped out of the shower, drying his fairly short, dark blonde locks with a towel, then wrapping the towel around himself without drying his skin.

He looked into the mirror and narrowed his eyes a bit. His beard and mustache always seemed to grow back so fast. On top of that, he already needed another haircut. He shook his head a little, a slight bit of water landing on the bathroom floor.

He turned on the sink, and was about to bend over to get his toothbrush out of his overnight bag before he remembered that he'd left it in the room.

Opening the bathroom door all while grabbing his mini sized tube of toothpaste; he snatched his towel from around him to attempt to dry his hair a little more.

When he finally removed the towel from over his head, he nearly pissed himself. "Oh, it's just housekeeping," he thought, dropping the towel at his side. He couldn't help but look at the woman who was in front of him. She was bent over, sweeping underneath the bed and Sam thought her backside was just glorious.

_She sort of looked like...Naw, it couldn't be her._

Mercedes would still be in L.A attending College at this time. He had completely lost contact with her after exactly three months of her going off to school.

He'd never attended College himself since he'd felt that it wasn't for him. He'd learned to sleep wherever his lifestyle lead him whenever he was even comfortable enough to sleep.

After about a year of traveling, he'd decided to reside in the one and only, New York City with the rest of his associates.

He watched the anonymous woman intently as she bent over even further to pick up one of his shoes to sit it to the side.

He noticed that she was listening to music.

That must have been one of the reasons why she hadn't realized that someone else was in the room.

He subconsciously started to nod his head in time with her humming, trying to make out the song that she was humming. When he couldn't figure it out, he gave up and simply admired the sound of her voice. She sounded like an angel of some sort, even though she hadn't parted her lips to say a word.

_Wait...Was it just him or did she even sound like Mercedes?_

Sam had totally forgotten that he was standing there fully naked when the woman finally turned around.

***Sam and Mercedes***

"Oh my God! I am so sorry, sir! I-I didn't know, I had no idea you were here, I-I swear!" Mercedes stuttered loudly and nervously, covering her eyes from the guy who was standing in front of her fully naked.

Sam hurriedly snatched the towel up and around his waist. "Mercedes?" He called out in slight disbelief.

"I-I can come back," she said, quickly turning around and starting towards her cart.

She stopped abruptly at the sound of his voice. "Sam?" She answered.

She turned around to face him as he began to walk towards her, watching him closely, his wet skin glistening as he took closer steps towards her.

She waited for whatever came next as she stood there.

"Excuse me." He said, pointing down at his bag.

"Oh!" She said, slightly embarrassed as she stepped out of his way. She watched him as he pulled a toothbrush from a side pocket of the bag that she'd moved against the wall and then as he headed back into the bathroom without closing the door.

Mercedes stood where she was, her mind wondering.

_Was she happy to see him? Of course she was._ _Did she want to curse and yell at him for never trying to reach her when she went off to school? Yes, she did; more than anything._

Within moments, he was back in her presence. "Why aren't you in school?" He asked her as it had been the only thing he could think about as he was brushing his teeth.

She narrowed her eyes at his question.

"Well, if you would've kept in contact with me, you would've know that-Oh my God!" She covered her eyes again, turning away from him completely.

"What's the matter with you? Sam asked, stepping onto the towel that he'd let fall to the floor. "You act like you've never seen me naked before."

She began to push her cart towards the door, "You know what, I'll just come back."

"I'm Sam Evans by the way." He started as if he hadn't heard her say she was leaving. "And you are?"

"Sam, what the hell are you talking about?" She asked, glancing over long enough to see him rubbing some sort of cream across his abs.

She licked her lips at the sight. The man was even more ripped than before. He must've lived in the gym.

He walked over to her, standing directly behind her and she could feel his erection on her ass. "I mean, you're acting like you don't know me right now." He started and she automatically tilted her head back a little.

His breath was warm against her ear, and she could smell the toothpaste he'd used, Crest.

"You're acting like I didn't take you to prom, or was the first guy you kissed, or the first guy you made love-"

"How should I act?" Mercedes cut him off, coming to her senses and walking off. "You stopped calling, Sam!"

"I was very busy." He said in defense.

"No," Mercedes replied lowly. "You were _too _busy."

She started back towards her cart and he ran to catch her. "Don't." He said, his grip tight on her arm.

"Let me go." She stated firmly. "And put on some clothes for God's sake!"

"If I put on some clothes you have to promise to talk to me." He begged, his eyes wondering her face.

"Okay." She sighed. "Hurry though because my boss can be a bitch at times."

"Okay, okay," he said excitedly, retrieving his towel and wrapping it around himself again.

"A towel is not clothes." Mercedes said, rolling her eyes.

He ignored that comment and went to sit on the bed. He motioned her to sit as well but she shook her head at his offer.

"Why aren't you in school, Mercedes?" He asked her, looking up at her.

"As I was saying before, if you would've kept in contact with me, you would've known that I had complications," she answered honestly.

"So you just dropped out?" Sam asked, his voice rising.

***Past***

Mercedes had gone to UCLA to major in music education and was very well-known around the campus.

She'd been Miss Freshman, Miss Sophomore, Miss Junior, and she'd even started dating the star of the football team, Shane Tinsley, the beginning of her junior year.

Then everything seemed to change for the worse for wealthy parents had gone bankrupt, and Shane Tinsley had asked for her hand in marriage. She'd told him, "No," and he'd lost it.

He went to complain about how she wasn't giving up sex and how he was becoming tired of waiting for her.  
She couldn't believe him. Her family was going through a crisis, yet he was trying to force marriage and sex on her.

She'd broken up with him shortly afterward, and that's when all hell really broke lose. Shane had begun to spread rumors about her, some of the worse rumors ever to be thought of. He had gone around lying to everyone about how good her mouth was and how she would let him take her anywhere and at any time. He'd even went as far as to tell people that he and her past boyfriend, who was on the football team as well had engaged in a threesome with her.

Mercedes had felt dirty and ashamed, knowing that no matter what she said, no one would believe her over him. She'd thought about pressing charges on him, but she knew that it would only make matters worse. He was the star of the football team. Shane Tinsley was the star of UCLA.

Without being able to take anymore and with no more fight left in her, she had left school and moved to New York to make a living. She'd met up with her High School friend, Kurt Hummel and everything had been going good ever since.

***Present***

Sam stood up from the bed and walked over to a now quiet Mercedes, standing only inches away from her. "What happened to you?" He asked and Mercedes began to fidget with her fingers. "Did something happen at school?" He clarified, tilting her head upward with his pointer finger.

"No," she shook her head away from his grasp and turned her attention to her cart. "Why would you just assume something happened? How do you know I didn't decide to just quit?"

"You're lying." He said simply. "I know when you lie because I know you, Mercedes, and I know you don't give up on anything."

Mercedes turned back to him. She looked like she wanted to say something, but she didn't.

He took a few steps away from her. "You remember when we were in High School and Rachel Berry, the girl whom you disliked, wanted to be Maria and you did as well?" Mercedes only nodded, her eyebrows turned in slightly.

"I remember you wouldn't give up for anything. You would even have me listen to you practice all the time and in the end, you proved your point too. You were better than her, and even though they have her that part, you were still Maria in my eyes."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Mercedes asked, trying not to get into her feelings. "That was like three years ago, Sam."

"Yes, it was but where is that Mercedes? What happened to her?" He asked seriously. "The Mercedes I knew back then would've never quit school. Something must have happened. Tell me."

"I said nothing happened." She lied again.

"Why are you still lying to me?" He asked.

_What made him think she had to explain anything to him?_

"It's probably been four years but I know you better than you know yourself, and you know it." He continued.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of money, "You're going back to school." He told her, shoving the money into her hand.

"Why do you care?" Mercedes asked all of a sudden. "I couldn't even reach you." She threw the money at him and it flew in either direction.

"You know I've never had a phone." He told her.

"That's no excuse! You had always found ways to call me before!" She responded.

"I know. I just didn't want to bother you too much. I knew how busy you would be with your schoolwork and every-"

"Bullshit!" She stopped him from finishing. "That's bullshit and you know it!

"How can you be so sure?" He asked.

"I worried about you, Sam!" She yelled. "I cried every night even when I was dating. They knew of you! I'd never even mentioned you, but they knew that you were the reason why I cried."

"Mercedes?" Sam called, trying to calm her.

"No!" She was crying now, and hard. "I cried and you didn't come for me, Sam. You never showed. Not once!"

"I'm sorry." Sam said, walking over to her and trying to pull her into a hug.

"No!" She yelled again, pushing him back. "I waited for you!"

"I'm here now." He said, still trying to hold her.

"I-waited-for you!" She managed to get out.

It hurt Sam's heart to hear her crying this way about him. "I'm here." He cooed again, finally managing to hug her to him. "I'm here, okay?"

He stood there, letting her cry into his chest and rubbing her hair while barely fighting back tears of his own.  
"I won't go anywhere. I'll stay with you." He told her after her crying began to die down. "I'll help you pay for school so you can go back and-"

"No, Sam." She responded, pulling out of his grasp. "I can't. I can't go back there. I like being here. I like my job."

He wanted to yell at her now, to tell her that this wasn't like her but he knew she'd already been through a lot because of him so he tried a different approach instead. "If you won't go back to school, at least come with me." He offered. "I could take care of you, and you won't have to give me anything in return. I just don't want you here, not like this."

Mercedes laughed at that comment. "Let you take care of me?" She asked sarcastically. "It's funny how you're offering to pay for my schooling and to take care of me and you can't even afford a phone. You probably still move from place to place too, huh? Do your parents even want anything to do with-" She had started walking around the room as she counted the many things wrong with that statement then paused.

"Naw, go ahead." Sam said. "Laugh it up."

She turned back to face him. "I'm sorry." She said. "I went too far. You know how we-Sorry."

"Naw, really. It's fine." Sam replied. "Besides, I'm sure I make ten times the amount of money you make working here."

"Why are you in this hotel then?" She asked, drying her eyes.

"I've got business to handle." Sam answered. He let his towel fall to the floor and she tried to fight the urge to look down at his sex. When she failed, she could tell that he was seriously hard. She was aware of the affect that she had on the penis, but this was just inhumane. It had to hurt.

"I'd like a little privacy while I get dressed, if ya don't mind." Sam said, motioning her to turn around.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Right?" She said, slowly turning around.

"Thanks." He said, smiling widely as she did so.

"You know you'd always made me like this when we argued." Sam told her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, fighting the urge to look back at him.

Before she knew it, he was all up in her personal space. He stood behind her, taking her hand in his and placing around his erection, "This." He said.

She shivered, pulling her hand away. "I really have to get back to work." she said, looking over at the small table clack and realizing that she'd already spent nearly an hour in the room.

Sam was now looking down at his cock again. He looked back to her, his eyes pleading and Mercedes didn't feel the least bit sorry.

He moved her hair out of her face, cupping her soft cheek and leaning down slightly, their eyes connected. "We both know that you're not going anywhere," He said lowly.

When she didn't pull away, he proceeded to kiss her softly on the lips, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. He pulled back with a smack of his lips, tasting the raspberry flavored lip-gloss she wore. His favorite.

She didn't even resist when he leaned down a second time to kiss her, and she couldn't believe she was actually standing in front of him three years later, letting him lip fuck her.

He pulled away again after a little more sucking and licking of her lips then licked his own.

"One question," he said. "How the fuck can you flaunt your shit in a uniform and have me on the edge?"

"I'm not fucking you, Sam." Mercedes responded tersely.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do." He said, looking down at her.

She swallowed hard. She knew there was no way she would be able to leave at that moment being that she now wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"Just say you don't want me as much as I want you and I will stop." He told her. "Just say the word." He leaned in to meet her lips with his again and she put her hands up to his chest as if to push him away. He roughly turned her around, pulling her against him to where her back was against his chest. "Tell me to stop." He whispered into her ear. She leaned back and took a deep breath as he proceeded to slide his hand underneath her dress.

"I don't want to get in trouble," she hissed, clamping her thighs together.

"That's not what I said." He told her, using his other hand to pry her thigh away from the hand that was still rested between her legs.

"My boss will kill me." She sighed, jerking a little when he touched her fabric covered clit.

"Your boss doesn't have to know." He told her.

Mercedes pushed herself away from him. "This isn't right," she said, smoothing down the front of her dress. "Besides, I'm sure you can have any girl with the money you claim you have now." She used her hands to make air quotes around the word "claim".

"Stop it." Sam said firmly. "I've never stopped loving you." He pulled her back to him, her hands resting on his chest so that she could look up at him.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell." She said simply.

"I kind'a think you just want to argue with me." He said. "But guess what. I'm not really up for it. I just want to kiss you right now." He leaned down to kiss her on the lips again. "And to mark you." He leaned down further to suck on her neck and she sighed softly. "And to hear you moan for me." He let his hands run over her fabric covered ass then moved them underneath her dress when she didn't protest.

"I-" She started, but was cut off by his excited tone.

"Are these thongs?" He asked. He let his hands get familiar with the ass that they'd missed so much. "You know you've really grown up."

He was whispering now which had always done something to her. "Is this really how you wear your uniform?" He asked, referring to her cleavage peeking from the top of the dress.

"Not all the time." She replied honestly.

"Good." He said. "Because this could start a riot."

She let him unbutton her dress some more to fondle her breast, burying his face in between them and inhaling the scent, Vanilla.

"Come." He said, walking backwards until the back of his legs hit the bed.

He left her to stand as he sat down and continued to slowly undress her, taking in her figure and only stopping to admire the way her breast sat up dangerously in her black push up bra. He quickly freed them, squeezing them together and then gently licking and sucking on them.

"I don't think we should, Sam-my boss." Mercedes managed to get out between strangled sighs as Sam took one of her hardened nipples in between his teeth.

He pulled his mouth away from her nipple with a soft smack. "You don't give a shit about what your boss thinks," He told her, already tired of hearing about this guy or woman. "If you did, you wouldn't have let me undress you."

"I-I-," Mercedes stuttered, knowing that he was right.

"I wanna try something with you." Sam started, cutting her off, then without waiting for a reply, "I wanna fuck your tits." He told her.

He was now sitting back looking at them and Mercedes could not believe how straightforward he was being about it. She looked at him to see if he was serious, and quickly found out that he was; the look in his eyes, mentally begging for more. It was like the only thing that mattered right now to him, was her.

"Can I fuck your tits?" He asked, looking up at her and Mercedes nodded without thought.

"I mean-" she started again, but Sam had somehow managed to lift her up and help her onto the bed. He brought her slightly to the edge of it, positioning her on her knees. He used his own hands to grab ahold of her hands, making her squeeze her breast together.

"I got this." She said, smacking his hands away, surprising herself as well as Sam.

He laughed, watching her as she leaned forward a bit to bury his cock in between her breast.

"What's funny?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing." He said quickly. "You just surprised me."

He had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from moaning out loud when she started to move herself up and down his shaft.

He joined in, thrusting upward and rocking his hips in time with her movements.

He decided to take a chance by grabbing a handful of her hair, to make her look up at him as she fucked his cock with her tits.

Her eyes were dark and Sam thought she looked absolutely beautiful. He let his eyes travel down to her full lips which were slightly parted and he automatically thought about how they'd felt when he'd suck them into his mouth.

He leaned down to kiss her hungrily as she continued her ministrations.

"Suck it?" he asked against her full lips.

Mercedes paused abruptly.

She'd already let him convince her into fucking her breasts, on top of that, she'd let him grab her hair. Her hair, and now he was asking her to suck him off?

Sam Evans had never been shit.

He stood up straight again, his hand still buried in her hair. He knew he'd taken it a bit far as he stared down at her who was simply looking up at him with a blank expression.

"You don't have to. I know you've probably never even done it before. I don't even know what I was thinking asking you that." He said on one breath.

She didn't say anything; instead she gave him a small smirk and then lowered her mouth to the tip of his dick as it was peeking out from the top of her breast.

"Wait, why'd you smirk?" Sam asked loudly.

"No reason." She responded with a hump of her shoulders.

"You're lying again." Sam said, slightly angered.

She started to move along his shaft again, making sure to suck the head into her mouth every time it poked from the top of her breasts and he suddenly forgot his argument.

"Fuck!" He moaned, gripping her hair again, happy that she hadn't added any extra like she used to.

The sounds that he was now making were really beginning to turn her on. Her pussy was throbbing, and she couldn't help but think about having his dick buried in between her thick beautiful thighs rather than between her ample breast and gorgeous lips.

Groaning loudly, he let go of her hair to let his large hands travel along her smooth shoulders and up and down her soft back.

He could feel his orgasm building up in the pit of his balls and he had to grab ahold of his own thigh.  
She loved every bit of what was happening before her.

She slightly smiled around his cock as she admired the way he bit down on his lip and gripped his own thigh, the muscles in his arms so tight that she could see his veins.

"Shit!" He cursed loudly. "Don't stop!"

She continued her ministrations, moaning and humming around the tip of his peeking cock. He gripped her arm tightly, trying to get her to stop her movements, but she only squeezed her breast tighter around him.

"Up! Get up!" Sam growled, pulling Mercedes up from his cock. She sat up hurriedly, and he came on her breast and neck, cursing to the Gods.

She laughed a throaty laugh as he looked back down at her.

He couldn't help but notice how perfect her teeth were or how contagious her laugh was.

"When I grabbed your arm, I was motioning for you to stop," he said to her.

"No. The only thing I recall you saying was, "Don't Fucking Stop." She corrected.

"Lay down," he requested, gently pushing her backward. "Better yet-" He climbed onto the bed and lay on his back.

She rose up on her elbows, giving him a confused looked.

"Come here." He said, using his hand to motion her toward him.

Mercedes' eyes widened.

_Was he..._

"Ride my face."

_Yes he was..._

He had said it as if it were normal.

"Come on," he said seriously, then his own eyes widened. "You've never rode someone's face?" He asked with an amused smirk.

Mercedes rolled her eyes then shook her head, "You're saying it like everyone goes around riding people's faces or something."

Sam humped his shoulders. "It's 2016, who knows?"

"What are you trying to say?" She replied offended. "I'm not a whore, Sam! You should be happy I haven't done it before!"

_Why were they arguing like they hadn't lost contact for what had seemed like an eternity?_

"I am happy." He told her. "You know what. I'm fucking up too much right now. Just come here."

"You really are. You should think before you speak." She told him as she got up on her knees and began to crawl towards him, her eyes never leaving his green ones.

He could tell that she was pissed and as soon as she was close enough to grab, he did just that, yanking her by her hips to make her straddle his face.

She gasped loudly when she felt his tongue in contact with her clit. He gripped her ass tightly, rocking her hips above him as he sucked and licked on her clit and pussy lips.

After a while, she caught on to his rhythm and began to rock her hips, grabbing her breast and squeezing them as she had done before.

"Mmmmm, fuck!" She moaned as she ran her fingers across the cum that he had coated her breast with just moments earlier. She licked her fingers, tasting him.

He didn't taste all that pleasurable, but she didn't mind due to the pleasure that he was giving her at that very moment.

"Jush lhife dat. Yhu gat it." Sam's muffled voice came from underneath her, enjoying her essence.

She was sweet, and he couldn't help but to grip her ass even tighter, digging his fingernails deep into her flesh as she rode his face.

He moaned underneath her, causing her body to jerk violently. She gripped the dark blonde locks on his head once the intensity of it all began to be too much.

"Oh, god! And all other praises were all that were escaping her lips as she rode his face closer to orgasm.

He tapped her on the ass lightly as if to urge her to come for him.

She continued to rock above him, her essence already coating his chin. When she felt herself about to cum, she tried to move from atop of him but he only held her still.

She screamed loudly as she came, something between "Fuuuuuuck! Shiiittt! and Dammmneeet!."

She completely covered his light mustache and beard with her essence.

She put a hand over her mouth as she continued to rock her hips against his full lips, trying to come down from her high.

Being on top of him only made her body want more of him so she finally climbed off.

She started to climb off of the bed as well, but Sam caught her hand. "Where're you going?" he asked, his eyebrows turned inward.

"I have to work." Mercedes said, pulling away.

"Or you could get a condom from my bag, and come back to bed?" Sam replied, letting her go.

He had to admit that his body was thoroughly satisfied, but with him being who he was, he needed more of her.

He turned on his back and looked up at the ceiling as she started off.

It probably didn't look like it, but just the thought of being buried inside of her had his mind doing backflips.

***Mercedes***

Mercedes stood up from the bed, her knees weak from the orgasm she'd just had.

She knew that she should be going back to work, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to function correctly with the thought of making love to Sam again running through her head.

She looked over at him who didn't even feel the need to look up at her to see if she was doing the opposite of what he'd asked her to do.

Buck ass naked and without shame, she kneeled on the floor in front of the small suitcase that she'd moved against the wall earlier.

_"This must be the bag that he was referring to,"_ she thought, slowly unzipping it. She opened it then closed it back quickly and looked over at him who still wasn't paying attention to her.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She opened the bag again, looking through it slowly.

_Money._

This man had stacks of money everywhere she placed her hand.

_"What the fuck?"_ She thought. _"Where did he get this? This has to be more than 50 Grand."_

She looked up at the bed again. Sam still hadn't changed positions. He was simply lying there on his back with his eyes closed, a satisfied smirk seeming to be forming across his lips now.

She unzipped the smaller part of the suitcase and found the box of condoms. She took a condom from the box and stood up slowly.

"Two." She heard Sam say, causing her to jump slightly.

He had finally opened his eyes and was now looking at her, and the look he was giving her was almost frightening.

She nodded her head, taking another gold wrapped condom from the box and walked back towards him, his gaze still fixed on her.

***Sam and Mercedes***

Sam sat up and made his way to the edge of the bed, still looking at Mercedes as she walked back towards him.

"Took you long enough," he said with a small smile, grabbing her by her hips and gently pulling her to him. He admired her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. "So gorgeous." He said against her full lips and she didn't respond due to lack of words.

The only thing she could think about was where he'd gotten so much money and why he would be carrying it around like that.

"I'm gonna fuck you now," he told her, looking directly into her eyes and causing her heart to skip a beat.

He stood up and motioned her to climb onto the bed. She didn't say a word as she obliged, climbing onto the bed and sitting on her knees.

"Where'd you get that money, Sam?" She asked as he began to leave wet kisses down her body.

He stopped at her belly button and sighed heavily, looking up at her. "I'm handling business. It's for my boss." He said, cuffing both of her cheeks and bringing her face to his to place a kiss on her lips. He really didn't feel like discussing it.

Mercedes caught on and snatched away. "Don't silence me!" She yelled. "Where'd all that money come from?"

"You really wanna know?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, I wanna know!" She exclaimed.

"I robbed a bank." Sam said succinctly.

She looked at him unamused and he began to laugh hard.

"It's not funny!" She said seriously, hitting him hard in the chest.

"Oomph!" He groaned from the lick. "You're acting like you think I'm a criminal or something."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Answer me honestly."

"I've told you, it's for my boss." He said. "I'm making a delivery. It's nothing illegal, Mercedes. My cousin gotme this job before he moved away with his wife."

"Liar." Mercedes nearly whispered, narrowing her eyes at him. "I have to go." She climbed off of bed and Sam caught her again, pulling her naked body flush against his own, enjoying the feel of her breast pressed against his bare chest.

Mercedes could feel that his dick was already hard again as it poked her in her lower stomach.

"I don't wanna be a part of whatever you have going on so let me go," she said sternly.

"It's my job." Sam said seriously. "The suitcase will be gone in the next few hours, I promise. I just have to get it there safely."

Mercedes yanked away from him again, and he let her go.

"Why are you still running away from me?" He asked, watching her grab her clothing.

"I'm not running away from you." She replied. "I just don't believe you."

She felt that she'd just witnessed something that she probably shouldn't have and now all she wanted to do was get out.

Sam didn't even respond to that. "So is that a "No" to coming along with me now?" He asked.

"I never said I was going anywhere with you in the first place." She said, backing up a little as he got closer to her. She didn't need for him to touch her again because she liked it too much, and she knew that if he were to touch her again...

He finally reached her, gently pushing her up against the wall and placing his hands on both sides of her head, trapping her. "Is that a "No"?" He asked again.

Mercedes only looked up at him.

"Do you not trust me to take care of you?" He asked.

"I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself." She told him.

"Is this what you call taking care of yourself?" He asked. "Working in this bomb ass hotel?"

"I'm getting by," she said simply.

"You don't believe you deserve better though?" He asked. "You don't believe you deserve homes as big as this entire building? That you deserve wardrobes of dresses and skirts to fit your beautiful frame?"  
He took the items of clothing from her hands and tossed them back to floor. "Or a different car for everyday of the week. And all I'm asking is one thing of you."

Mercedes looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Come with me." He said.

"How do I know you're not making all of this up?" She asked.

"Do you really think I would lie about something like this?" He answered.

"Do you remember when we would always talk about our future and how you wanted a big house, with a fence so the kids would always be safe?" He smiled down at her.

"We can't just get back into that, Sam!" She replied. "We've been away from each other for far too long to just start up again from where we left off."

"Do you remember when I told you that as long as you kept loving me the way I love you, we would have nothing to worry about?" He asked.

He'd always known exactly how to get her.

She nodded her head with tear filled eyes. She had continued to love him and she knew that she always would.

"Why are you worried then?" He asked, wiping a single tear that had fallen.

"I don't even know where you're living." She answered.

"You'll love it. It's big, it's beautiful, and it's mine. Mine and I want you there." He told her.

"Why do you not have a girl, Sam?" Mercedes asked him.

"I tried to move on." He responded honestly.

"And?" She asked.

"And I always thought of you, where you were, and who you were with." He told her. "Now that you're here, I don't want to let you go. I want you with me, Mercedes. Forever." He said, gently stroking her face and her eyes fluttered from his touch.

"Don't." She said softly.

"Don't what?" He asked. "Say those things to you?"

"No, Sam. Don't play with my heart." Mercedes said, looking down at the floor. "Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. Don't tell me things that you want with me that you know could never be."

Sam sighed softly then pulled her away from the wall, leading her towards the bed. "Trust me." He said, gently turning her around to where his erection was again, poking at her soft, round ass. He kissed and nibbled at the back and sides of her neck, nudging her gently until she climbed onto the bed and faced him.

"I don't want to trust you again." She said. "It hurts."

He grabbed her face in his hands, making her look directly into his eyes. "I need you to trust me." He said.

He could see tears forming in her eyes again, but she held them in.

"Turn around." He requested and she did just that. She got on all fours, allowing him to spread her legs.

"Mmhmm," He groaned, licking his lips at the sight in front of him. She turned to watch him as he kneaded her ass then leaned down to place a soft kiss on both of her cheeks.

She had to lay her head down when he leaned in further to let his soft, warm tongue dip into her core a couple of times from behind."

She looked back at him again after a while as he was now gently kneading her ass, small groans coming from deep within his throat.

"Are you gonna fuck me or what?" She asked, surprising herself yet again.

Sam finally looked up at her. Her eyes were full of lust, and he couldn't resist slapping her hard across her luscious ass.

She fought back a whimper and he pulled her up to where she was on her knees, kneading one of her breast and softly slapping her ass repeatedly.

He grabbed a handful of her hair, bringing her up to him to kiss her soft lips.

She kissed him back hungrily then he pulled back, spanking her across the ass again. It was much harder this time, causing her ass to ripple before him and she couldn't help her reflex as she reached back and slapped him hard across the face.

That only seemed to turn him on more. "Does that anger you?" he asked, biting his bottom lip and slapping her on the ass again and she slapped him again.

"Mmmmm," he moaned, grabbing her face and roughly turning her head to kiss her again. She moaned into his mouth, fighting for dominance as his hand caressed her neck and jawline.

Reaching for the condom that she'd laid on the bed, he broke the kiss to quickly tear the wrapper with his teeth and then slid the condom on.

He roughly pushed her back down to the bed, her upper body flush against the hard mattress and Mercedes could not believe that she was letting him handle her this way...and she liked it.

Without hesitation, he filled her and she buried her face in the covers from the feeling of being so full. "You okay?" He asked, caressing her lower back.

She nodded her head against the covers with a whimpered; "Mmmm hmmm" and He began to move inside of her, slowly at first then with speed.

He gripped her hips tightly, roughly jerking her back onto his rigid cock and listening to her moan into the covers.

He leaned down to lift her up, linking his arms with hers to pull her back against his body, thrusting upward into her. Her walls clenched around his dick from the newfound position, his balls rubbing up against her ass.

"So tight," He growled into her ear. "Am I making you feel good?"

She nodded her head, with a whispered, "yes" and Sam accepted that. He accepted it because her moaning was already more than enough to let him know the answer to that question. He'd just wanted to hear her say "yes".

The sounds of their skins slapping together noisily, mixed with her whimpering and moaning, and his groaning was a sound of music to Sam's ears.

Mercedes couldn't bring herself to care about the facial expressions that she was now making as Sam thrust up into her, hitting her G-spot over and over again.

She had to pry his hands away from her, and as soon as he let her go she fell helplessly back onto the bed, moaning loudly into the covers.

He slapped her hard across the ass, pushing her ass cheeks up to watch his cock gliding in and out of her, her pussy juices covering his shaft.

He leaned over to rub her clit in small circles, shortly rising up again to pound in and out of her with no restraint.

"I'm cumming." She chanted over and over as she felt her orgasm building up in her belly. Please don't stop!"

Sam slowed his strokes, causing her to throw her head back in protest.

"Please," she sobbed.

"Will you come with me?" Sam leaned back down to whisper in her ear.

"Please," She said again, this time barely audible.

He pulled his dick completely out of her pussy, and she reached to rub her clit.

"Un uh," He said, catching her hand and pinning both her arms behind her back. He pulled her up to sit on her knees again.

"Don't fucking do this right now!" she threatened.

"All you have to do is say yes," Sam said, sucking on her earlobe.

"I've told you already, Sam!" She cried, her eyes shut tightly as she slightly rocked her hips midair.

"Turn over." He said, letting go of her arms and she turned over to sit on her ass. When she did that, he motioned her to scoot up on the bed and lie down, and she did that as well.

"What about my job?" She asked all of a sudden.

"I told you, you won't need this job. Just let me take care of you." He stated again.

"I'm a grown ass woman, Sam!" Mercedes explained for the second time, shaking her head. "This is just...it seems a little crazy...I can't just leave my job. We've been away from each other for almost four years! You've probably turned into a psychopath or a serial killer or a rapist or a...a-" Mercedes looked up at him. "a playboy in all those years."

Sam laughed at Mercedes' response. "You know me better than that." He replied, slightly offended. "I'm not a psychopath, I'm not a serial killer, a rapist, or a playboy," he said, looking directly into her eyes. "I haven't tried to kill or rape you, have I?" He asked seriously.

Mercedes chuckled. "Naw, but you are a bit aggressive," she said.

"You know I've always been that way. You also know that I would never hurt you though." He responded. His eyes were sincere, the same eyes which had always allowed her to trust him.

He brought himself up to his knees, removing the condom and tossing it into the small wastebasket beside the bed.

She watched him closely as he ripped the second gold wrapper open with his mouth then took the condom from the small pack, rolling it on. "Always gotta be safe," He said, referring to the change of condoms.

He let his hands travel her soft body, down to her breast, further to her hips, and then back to her cheek where kissed her again. He reached down to grab one of her soft thick thighs to open her up more, before slowly entering her heat again.

Mercedes could feel her heartbeat going from normal to rapid as soon as he was back inside of her.  
He was gentler this time, hugging her closely to him and burying his face in the crook of her neck as he rocked within her slowly but with force.

After a few more thrust, she couldn't believe how she was already so close to orgasm was panting softly, her chest heaving against his bare chest, and her back arching slightly underneath him. She could feel her toes start to curl as he moved within her and she began to move with him.

"Come on," He said, bringing his face from the crook of her neck to look into her dark brown eyes and she simply stared back into his green ones.

She moaned and whimpered, praying and hoping for this orgasm while he groaned and panted above her, his eyes full of pleasure as he moved within her, watching her facial expressions.

He brought his hand in between the two of them to rub her clit and she lost it.

Don't stop," she cried, scratching at his back causing him to press his finger harder against her clit. "Please," she whimpered.

He kissed her begging lips, catching her moans as she came. Her mouth was formed into an "O" and her toes were curled even tighter as her body shook underneath his. He held her close to him, looking down at her with her head thrown back from the intense pleasure, and he couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

He pecked her neck softly as he continued to move within her, rubbing her clit in small circles until he finally released his seed in the condom.

"You are so beautiful when you cum," He said, climbing off top of her to dispose the condom then laying down and bringing her body on top of his stronger and more firm one.

Mercedes watched him as he climbed off of the bed to throw the condom into the small waste basket beside the bed and then climb back onto it. "I'm in so much trouble," was all she'd said in response as she lay on top of him, her eyes beginning to close subconsciously.

He hugged her body closer to his as he began to drift off into a sleep of his own. "I love you, Mercedes." He replied and something in him prayed that she'd heard him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I would like to say thanks for the feedback and I'm very glad to see that there are people who still read Samcedes fanfictions even though Ryan Murphy has effed shit up! While I was writing this chapter, I visualized Mrs. Lawson as April Rhodes. ****Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave NICE reviews! **Enjoy! :) 

"If you believe it, you shall receive it."

***Sam Evans***

Sam had found it hard to not think about Mercedes Jones. He'd even went to having numerous of sex partners to get the image of her out of his head but even that hadn't seemed to work. No matter what he did and how he did it, he would always end up at home late at night, in his bed, thinking about her.

**Three Weeks Earlier**

Sam Evans had been watching her since he'd first entered the club. She was around her early forties, she had long blonde curls, nice legs, a petite ass with petite breasts to match it, and she had eyes that could hypnotize any man.

He drank from his cup as he watched her dance around with her group of friends. He could tell that she wanted to say something to him by the way she was staring him up and down as she moved her slim hips. A while later, her friends had left her to stand alone and she began to approach him, her long blonde curls bouncing as she did so.

"Hi, I'm Annabelle Lee Young," she'd said, holding out a hand for him to take. He did, gripping it firmly and shaking it.

"I'm Sam." He'd replied dryly.

"Just Sam?" The small woman had asked on a small chuckle.

"Evans. Sam Evans." He'd corrected.

"Okay, Mr. Sam Evans where's your wife?" She'd asked with a smile and Sam thought she was gorgeous.

"I'm not married," He'd answered and the woman took the seat beside him.

"Well, I guess that means your always up for a little fun?" She'd asked, moving in as close to him as possible. "Huh?"

**Moments Later**

Sam couldn't resist himself as he hoisted Annabelle up in the air and pushed her hard against the wall behind the front door of a Hotel room. She kissed him hungrily and he kissed her back, groaning when she cupped his sex and nibbled softly on his neck.

"I want you to fuck me." She'd whispered in his ear and he could now smell the cigarettes, which she'd smoked earlier, on her breath.

Still holding her in his arms, he'd started to walk them towards his bedroom door.

Annabelle was anxious, her hands roaming him roughly as she let carry her to the room.

He stopped all of a sudden, putting the small woman down to let her stand on her own again.

"What's wrong?" She'd asked, moving his shirt around to kiss his collarbone.

"We should go," He'd told her, gently pushing her away.

"No!" She'd yanked away, drawing herself in closer to him. "Not until you fuck me." Her voice was barely a whisper now.

"You should go home to your husband, Mrs. Lawson." Sam answered and her head had snapped back in shock.

"What? I'm not-" She stuttered.

"Yes, you are married." Sam interrupted. "I've been watching you all night since you've been with your group of friends, who also addressed you as Mrs. Lawson. I noticed your excessive drinking but how you somehow remembered to remove your ring and put it into your purse right before you approached my table."

The woman had just stood there quiet for a while before she'd found the words to speak again. "Okay! What the hell!" She yelled, guilty. "I am married, but" she'd pulled Sam to her again and began to kiss him again. "I need you. My husband is getting too old to...well you know."

Sam was pushing her back again now, "I'm sorry Mrs. Lawson but I can't do this with you."

"I want you to." She'd all but whined.

"You're drunk!" He'd nearly yelled at her.

"You're just scared, you little bitch boy." She'd replied, pushing away from him and turning her back to him.

"I'm taking you home." Sam said as he grabbed his keys from a small table where he'd placed them upon arrival and handing her the expensive purse she'd been carrying.

"Not if I don't let you." Mrs. Lawson responded as she turned back to him. Sam was now noticing how she was beginning to sound more like an angry older drunk lady than someone who wanted so badly to be laid.

"Where do you live?" He'd asked, ignoring her statement.

"You're just a scared little bitch boy," She'd ignored him as well. "Admit it. You're scared of a not being able to fuck me the way I need to be fucked. Isn't that it? Or are you afraid that my husband might kick your ass if he ever found out?" Sam was dragging her out of the Hotel room by now.

When they made it to the parking lot, he opened the passengers side door of the car and almost had to push her in as she went on and on with insults about him.

Once they were on the road, Sam had managed to get her to tell him the address to where she resided. He knew the streets of New York all too well so that was all the information he'd needed.

She'd went on to tell him about how she'd gotten one of her friends to drive her car back to their place just incase her husband became suspicious as to where she was. He couldn't help but noticed how she'd laughed at almost everything she'd told him until she could no longer hold in the tears.

"My husband doesn't love me anymore." She cried, looking out of the window.

She stopped her talking only long enough to retrieve a couple of tissues from her purse. "He's having an affair." She added.

Sam had almost began to slow down as she began to spill out her real problems to him this time. "How exactly do you know this?" He'd asked.

"I lied." She'd responded.

Sam looked at her in disgust. "What is wrong with you?" He'd asked, annoyed.

"No, not about my husband having an affair." She clarified. "I meant, I lied about him becoming suspicious about my where abouts. He wouldn't become suspicious because he never even comes home until about 7 in the morning everyday."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sam had responded, not really knowing how to comfort her.

"Oh, don't be sorry." She'd told him. "You're a good man, I can tell."

"Thanks." He'd replied as he pulled into the driveway of her home. It was big as well, but not as big as his. "Here we go."

She looked over at him. "Thanks," she'd said before leaning in to kiss him softly on the lips again and Sam didn't realize how much he'd needed the kiss until now. "You'll make an amazing husband one day, just make sure you don't fuck up when you find her."

"Get her back." Sam had corrected.

"Excuse me?" She'd asked once she was out of the car and leaning against the opened door for support.

"You mean, I should make sure I don't fuck up when I get her back." He'd clarified.

She'd grabbed her purse from the seat then closed the door and leaned down to look at him through the opened window."And you will get her back." She said with a reassuring smile before turning to head up the driveway of her own home.

Sam smiled after her as he watched her enter her house and close the front door behind herself.

"I _will_ get her back." Was all he'd told himself before turning his radio on and starting towards his own home to think of _her_.


	4. Chapter 4

***Sam and Mercedes***

Mercedes woke up hours later to find Sam sitting on the edge of the bed.

He had pants on now, but he was still completely free of clothing from the waist up.

He picked the phone up off the hook and she stirred slightly in the bed, the covers wrapped tightly around her naked body.

He looked back at her and she quickly shut her eyes tightly, only opening them again when she felt his gaze turn away from her.

"I'm on?" Sam said into phone.

Mercedes peeked from under her lashes, enough to see him running his hand through his blonde locks. He could really use a haircut.

"I made the first stop, yea." He answered to the voice on the other end of the phone. "No, we left him. Didn't give us any problems."

She brought her eyebrows inward.

_"What is he talking about?"_ She thought.

He looked back at her again and she quickly shut her eyes again.

"Sixty grand." He nearly whispered.

She slowly turned over in the bed, her back to Sam and her eyes wide.

"I'll be here for about three more hours then I'm out." He ended the call and stood up from the bed.

She closed her eyes again as she heard him moving around the room.

"I know you're up." She heard his voice and turned over to look at the small table clock.

_1:13_

She'd been in this same room since 7 o'clock.

She sat up on the bed, quietly watching him as he put on a black jacket to match some black dress slacks that he now had on. His shoes were more of a dark brown, and they too were dressy.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked after moments of just watching him.

"Sure." He answered, putting on a dark tie with thin brown strips."

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, not letting the covers fall from her body.

"Just an associate." He told her. "You have to get dressed."

"So is this the part where we leave each other again?" Mercedes asked, still not moving.

Sam stared at her. "Exactly why would we do that?" He asked, his tone serious. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to come with me."

He looked at his attire in the mirror then turned back to her, "Get dressed." He said, picking up her loose clothing and throwing them onto the bed beside her.

She rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, covers and all.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking after her as she walked towards the bathroom.

"Going to take a shower too. I'm a woman." She told him then disappeared into into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sam had said he would be there for another three hours, but he hadn't actually meant it. Three hours usually meant he would be leaving right away.

When Mercedes finally came out, she had on her uniform dress. His housekeepers had never worn uniforms like that one before and he had to do everything in his will power not to pull her to him and tear it from her skin once again.

Her shoulder length curls feel on either side of her face and her lips were just as kissable as earlier.

She looked around, noticing that Sam had picked up the money that she'd thrown at him the earlier in the day and that the bed was now fixed.

"Come on," He said, standing up from the bed.

"Why are you in a rush?" She asked, curious. "It's only 2:06. Is there someplace special you need to be?"

He sighed heavily. "As a matter of fact, there is."

"Oh, really?" She argued. "You have someplace to-"

"Let's not start." He cut her off. "Okay?"

They keep it up for a while, her bad attitude mixed with his not giving a shit attitude, until they both finally agreed that it was time to leave.

"Mercedes Jones!" They both heard a voice nearby as they started towards the front desk.

Sam didn't stop walking until he was standing directly in front of the desk, but Mercedes knew she had no choice.

"Dammit!" She cursed, turning around swiftly with her hands on her hips. "Yes, Blaine?"

"Mr. Anderson." Blaine corrected and Mercedes only looked up at him. "Where have you been? I have been getting complaints all day long!" He continued. "You get paid to clean rooms, not to go out and come back whenever you feel like it!"

Mercedes couldn't help the small huff of annoyance that left her mouth as he fussed over her, not caring about the many by-passers. "Now, the only reason why I haven't fired you yet is because of Kurt." Blaine whispered harshly. "If it wasn't for him, you would've been out of here a long time ago."

Mercedes looked over at Sam who was now leaned up against the front counter, handing a key card to a young woman at the front desk.

"Now get to cleaning," Blaine commanded, grabbing a cart from nearby as she'd left hers in the Room. He pushed it towards her and it stopped at her feet.

"You only have one more time to make a mistake like this one, big or small." He said before turning away and heading towards the front desk. "Have you been assisted yet, Sir?" He asked Sam as if nothing had just happened.

"I have." Sam replied.

"I quit." Mercedes said calmly and Blaine turned his attention back to her.

"You can't quit." he said just as calm.

"Hell if I can't." She argued, reaching into her pocket to pull out the set of room keys. "Here are the keys to the rooms." She stated. She threw them at him and he quickly caught them, hissing at the weight of them.

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he watched her start for the door.

"I'll have your uniforms to you by Friday," she said without looking back, and with that she was gone.

Sam looked over at the bewildered Blaine Anderson as he put the keys on the front desk then leaned against it, running a hand through his hair.

"Hope you've had a wonderful stay." He said all of a sudden as Sam turned to leave. He flashed him a small smile and Sam could tell that it was forced.

"Oh, I most definitely enjoyed my stay." Sam smiled back widely, reaching over to pick up his small overnight bag. "You might wanna get someone to clean those sheets in Room 204 though. Shit went down."

When Sam made it outside, Mercedes was propped up against the Hotel building, her hands trembling. He dropped the bag to his side, and if no one was paying attention, they would have sworn that it had been there all along.

"Do you have transportation?" He asked without looking at her.

"Yea." She nodded, to angry to notice his behavior.

"Where are you parked?" He asked.

"The rear of the building," she answered, with questioning eyes. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." Sam said, still looking straight ahead.

Mercedes tried to see what he was looking at. The only thing she saw though was two guys on the other side of the street.

"Okay, I need you to do something for me." He said lowly, and Mercedes didn't response. "Get my bag and go get into your car. Okay?"

Mercedes' eyes widened as she looked down at he bag. "No way!" she said, shaking her head. "I saw what was in that bag. I'm not doing it."

"I'm gonna drive around and when you see a black jaguar, I want you to trail me." he replied, ignoring her response.

He looked at her for the first time since being out of the building and Mercedes immediately felt safe again.

"Nothing's gonna happen to you. Trust me. Now go."

***Sam***

Sam watched as Mercedes headed towards the rear of the Hotel building with the small suitcase and when she was completely out of sight, he made his move.

He walked across the street, not stopping until he was standing at least three feet away from the guys who he'd been staring at earlier.

"Sam! My main man!" One of the guys exclaimed excitedly, greeting Sam.

He was a little shorter than both Sam and the other guy. His hair was light brown with a few streaks of grey, and he had a pot belly.

Sam held out his hand, shaking it then pulling the guy in for a hug and a pat to the back.

"William." Sam said to the guy before turning to greet the other man in the exact same manner.

Forty-two year old William Shuester was the head of the gang. He loved himself some Sam Evans too. He'd practically raised the boy from a child after his mother and father had begun to have trouble with finances. He'd taken him under his wings at the age of 12 as an honorary son, teaching him all he needed to know about the streets. With William, Sam had learned to steal, to con people out of money, and he'd even witnessed his first death. William had told Sam that one day everything would be his, and he'd kept his promise. Sam was now 23 years old and even though William was still one of the greatest hit men known to the insiders, he knew that he would have to hand it over to someone younger eventually.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" William asked, looking between Sam and the other guy.

"Yea," The taller guy answered first. He was almost of the same build as Sam, except bigger. He had dark brown hair and he was a little taller than Sam was as well. "I got the ring."

"Good. Bring it by later." William answered. "Did he live?"

"Things didn't go too well," The guy responded, now covering his mouth with his hand. "He popped off at the mouth so I had to have someone take him down."

"What the fuck did I tell you, Finn?" William asked, covering his mouth as well and stepping as close as he could to the taller guy. "Did I not tell you that we cannot afford another murder!"

"He was thinking about ratting us out, Boss." Finn answered. "Then he insulted you so I handled him."

"Sam?" William called. "Is the package on it's way?" He asked, covering his mouth with his fairly large hand.

"Yea," Sam replied, covering his mouth in the exact same manner. "It's being handled as we speak."

"Do not leave the money in your house, got me?" William said seriously. "Get it to the bank as soon as possible."

**(Meanwhile) *****Mercedes***

Mercedes had sat in her car for nearly 10 mins before she'd begun to freak out.

She looked at the time above her car stereo, and sighed heavily.

"I can't believe this shit!" She said, letting her hand slam hard onto the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to hit her head against the steering wheel instead of her hand.

"How could I be so dumb?" She asked herself in a low tone, biting back tears.

"He set me up! He actually fucking set me up! Why would I think that he would actually want to build this thing with me again? I quit my fucking job and this man left..."

That's when she spotted the car that Sam had explained to her.

The car was moving fast, and her hands were now trembling from excitement.

She watched as the car slowed down and as Sam turned his head in her direction so that she could see that it was really him, and with that she pulled out behind him.

***Sam and Mercedes***

About ten minutes later, Sam pulled up to what looked like the back of a bank.

Mercedes didn't get out the car as he approached hers. He had her hand him the small suitcase out of the window and she did without any questions.

Once he returned without it, he began to lead again. An hour later, he pulled up to a huge set of gates with her trailing close behind.

Her jaw went slump as she watched the two gates open before them.

The place was enormous.

It looked as if it were at least three stories high. There was a limo parked right in front of it, a waterfall well in the middle of the circular parking lot and She couldn't help but notice that the fence went around the entire house...No, mansion.

She quickly put her foot on the breaks as Sam's car suddenly came to a halt in front of her. She watched him as he got out of the car and began walking towards hers. Her hands were still on the steering wheel and he could tell she was pissed about something, maybe it was the fact that she'd just quit her job.

"What's wrong with you?" She attacked him as soon as he opened her car door.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"You could have killed us, stopping your car like that. You didn't think it would be a good idea to at least blow your horn or something to give me a warning?" She asked.

"I expected you to have been paying attention to where you were going." Sam told her. "Maybe you shouldn't have your license."

"Whatever!" She said, finally getting out of the car. She looked around noticing that the Mansion was completely out of view from the real world as there were numerous of huge trees blocking it effectively.

"Come on." He said, reaching for her hand. She let him lead her up to the mansion.

"You live here?" She asked, still looking around, her eyes now focusing on the large stone animal decorations all around the freshly cut lawn.

"Yep," He answered, opening the door and leading her inside.

She was in awe when she entered the place and he lead her through the mansion, floor by floor with her admiring everything. It was gorgeous. There were white walls with maroon, brown, and gold decorations. His kitchen was huge with hues of white and black, and his bedroom was more of an apartment than a bedroom. It even had a big mirror on one wall opposite of the big circular bed.

"You see I still collect my comics," Sam said, finally breaking the silence and holding up a stack of comics.

Mercedes chuckled. "I swear you cared about those comics more than you cared about me when we were in High School," She laughed.

"That's not true." Sam said, walking towards her.

He leaned in to her and she pushed him away.

"You have a housekeeper!" She said excitedly as an elderly looking Latina woman passed them."

"Yea," He laughed at the excitement in her voice. "Someone has to keep the place up while I work."

"How can you afford it all?" She asked once they'd seen the rest of the house and as he was leading her outside and onto the Veranda. "This cannot possibly be all yours, Sam."

Sam chuckled lightly as he walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Yes, it is but I want it to be _ours_." He said into her ear, causing her to turn in his arms. "I had my housekeepers go out and by you some new things. I also want you to have one of my cars. Your car is not really...in anymore."

"You are an ass." Was all she'd said to him.

Sam looked down at her. "What?"

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, pushing away from him. "Where were years ago, Sam. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"You don't just stop knowing someone, Mercedes" Sam laughed even though he was slightly offended.

"Maybe I never really knew you in the first place then. Huh?" She responded, coldly. She pushed past him and into the house. "All of this is really nice but I have to go."

Sam only followed her into the house and towards the front door. "I'll have them open the gate for you to leave," he said simply and Merceds turned to him.

"So you're not going to say anything else?" Mercedes asked. "You're just gonna let me leave?"

"Yea." He answered. "I can't make you do anything you don't want to do."

* * *

***Kurt and Mercedes***

"You did what?!" Kurt yelled at his best friend as she was now sitting across from him in one of their favorite restaurants.

"I had sex with him," Mercedes answered, sipping from the straw in her drink.

"Why would you have sex with him, Mercedes. He could have an STD or something!" Kurt nearly yelled.

"You're acting like we didn't date in High School." She said, rolling her eyes. "And why would you say something like that?"

"God forbid it, but you never know." He answered, sipping from his own straw. "Besides, have you heard about Sam lately?"

"Heard about him?" She asked. "What are you talking about, Kurt?"

"Sam is not a good guy." Kurt answered.

"Sam was never a good guy." Mercedes answered.

"No, he is even worse now. I don't see how you haven't heard." He answered.

"You're acting like he's been locked up or killed someone or something." Mercedes answered, her eyes questioning.

"Naw, he hasn't been locked up _yet _nor has he murdered anyone but he has been associated with murder many times before." He told her.

"That doesn't make sense." Mercedes said.

"That's because you don't want it to make sense." He said. "I don't think you should get involved with him anymore though."

"I already decided that I didn't want to see him again." She said. "Enough of him though, I need you to help me get my job back."

"What happened this time?" Kurt asked on a small sigh.

"I quit yesterday." Mercedes said, sipping her drink again.

"You quit?!" Kurt yelled. "Why the hell would you quit, Mercedes?!"

"Blaine was being an ass to me." she answered. "Stop fussing!"

She watched as Kurt let out a deep breath then leaned back in his seat.

"Okay," he said after a while of just staring across the table at her. "But you guys have to stop acting this way towards one another. I love you and Blaine and I hate seeing you guys at one another's throats every single day."

"Okay, okay. I promise." Mercedes smiled, getting up to go around the table to kiss and hug her best friend. "Thank you!"

"Okay, let me go so I can call." He said, laughing and pushing her away from him at the same time.

She went back to her side of the table and sipped from her straw as she watched him intensely.

"Hey, Love." He said into the phone and Mercedes smiled at Kurt's smile. No matter how much she hated Blaine, she could never dislike him for the way he made her best friend feel.

"That's really sweet of you," He nearly whispered and Mercedes kicked him underneath the table.

"Oh!" He said, narrowing his eyes at her. "I need you to hire Mercy back." There was a pause and Mercedes only watched her friends expression.

"What?" Kurt yelled. "Did you call the police?"

Mercedes eyes widened as she watched her friend. "What's going on?" She whispered.

He held up a finger to her. "The police could do nothing about it? Kurt yelled. "That's bullshit! Someone is threatening your life and they claim there's really nothing they can do nothing about it _at the moment_?"

Mercedes got up from her seat and went over to her friend to put her ear up against the phone, still getting no information.

"Okay." He said. "No, were going to go back to the station tomorrow. I love you too."

"So?" Mercedes asked after he'd hung up the phone.

"Blaine said someone called today and said if he were to hire you back, they would have someone kill him."

"What?" Mercedes asked in disbelief. "Who would even do something like that?"

"I don't know but whoever it was, they've really scared Blaine." Kurt answered.

Mercedes thought for a while. "How do we know Blaine isn't making this up himself?" She asked. "You know he's never wanted me there in the first place."

"Come on, Mercy." Kurt answered. "I know you and Blaine hate each other but do you really think he would stoop that low?"

"I don't know. This is Blaine. He loves you, not me." She said.

Kurt sighed heavily. "He wouldn't do that though." He said. "I know Blaine. He may be evil but he's not that evil."

***Mercedes***

It had been three weeks since Kurt and Mercedes' conversation, meaning she'd gone almost an entire month without a job.

She'd been running around, putting in applications for every job she could think of after realizing that Blaine was really not going to re-hire her because of some anonymous call that could have been anyone pulling a prank.

Her phone rung and she hurriedly fished it from her purse. "Hello, Mercedes Jones speaking."

She listened to the other end before responding, "Yes, sir. I did go to school for music education." She paused. "No, sir. I didn't finish my last year but I know almost everything that there is to know about music."

She paused again. "I can be there today, yes." She checked her watch and saw that it was 11:43. "Two o'clock would be just fine. Thank you."

After she hung up the phone, she silently thanked God.

Hours later, she took a deep breath as she was walked up the steps of an Elementary School building. She opened the door and was almost knocked over by a small child running out of the door with his head down.

"Hey," she said, touching the little boys' small arm after he'd bumped into her.

He looked up at her, and she thought he had one of the most beautiful pair of eyes that she'd ever seen. They were hazel and seemed to match his light brown hair really well.

"Hi," he all but whispered.

"Why so sad?" She asked the small child and he humped his shoulders before answering, "I had detention and now my mom is going to be mad at me, but it really wasn't my fault."

"I know how that feels," She replied. "When I was your age, I always felt that I stayed in trouble for things I didn't do. I would always try and explain to my parents but they never really listened to me.

"My mother never listens," the boy said sadly. He began to walk away, and Mercedes called after him.

"You didn't give me your name." She said.

"Max Lawson." He replied.

** 000000**

It was 1:54 when Mercedes finally found the correct room that she'd been told to come to.

"Room 106, Mr. Brownlow," she said to herself, reading the room number and the name on the outside of the door.

"Hi!" Mercedes jumped, startled when she heard a voice behind her.

"Sorry to startle you," an elderly man said, holding out a hand to her. "I'm Mr. Brownlow."

Mercedes smiled lightly and shook his hand. "Mercedes Jones." she introduced herself.

As soon as she said that, his expression became hard to read.

"Come on in." he said to her.

She followed him inside, and he pulled a chair out for her to sit down before he went to the other side of a large desk in the middle of the floor.

"I've heard a lot about you, Ms. Jones." he started.

"I hope they were good things," Mercedes said seriously, immediately reflecting back to her College years.

"Why yes," he said, clamping his small hands together. "I'm afraid I won't be able to hire you though."

Mercedes was shocked. "What-why?" she asked.

"I just can't. I would love to, but I can't." he answered.

"You didn't even ask to see my resume!" Mercedes nearly cried.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jones," the older man said. "You are everything that I was looking for to handle this job, but I'm afraid I just can't hire you."

Once Mercedes was outside, she couldn't help the tears as they began to fall.

Her phone rang and she picked up after reading Kurt's name.

"No, I didn't get the job," she answered, sniffing lightly. She hung up the phone and started towards her car, stopping abruptly when she spotted _his_ car pulling away.

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for my last update. What do you guys think is going on? Do you think Blaine would actually lie about something as serious as that just because of his dislike for Mercedes? Do you guys think Sam has anything to do with what's going on? or do you guys just want to read more to find out what's going on and what may happen next? Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank everyone for the reviews that I received for this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _Please_ forgive any errors. Enjoy.**

***Sam and Mercedes***

Mercedes' hands were shaking uncontrollably as she drove up to the gates of Sam's home.

"I'm gonna kill him." She kept telling herself. She saw that his jaguar was now parked in front of the house so she got out of the car and walked up to the front door-practically beating on it.

One of his young maids opened the door, "Right this way?" The young woman stepped out of the way to let her in and lead her to Sam.

"I knew you would be on your way so I told them to open the gates for you." He said with a small smirk.

"You son of a-"

"Now, now Mercedes. Is that really the way to greet a person?" Sam cut her off before she could finish the phrase.

"What did you do?" She yelled, questioning him.

"What?." He asked as if he were confused.

"What did you tell him?" She tried again.

"I didn't tell him anything. I didn't even talk to the guy." Sam said honestly.

"Well what did _you _tell him?" Mercedes asked again, crossing her arms.

"I already told you that you don't need that job or any other job." Sam said, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

Mercedes froze in place. "Were you the one who talked to Blaine as well?" She asked, finally able to form words again.

Sam humped his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"What the fuck is wrong with you? This is my life you're playing with, Sam!" She yelled.

She looked into his eyes to see if she were right about him being insane. His eyes said nothing though so he answered by mouth instead, "Nothing. I just mean what I say."

"I have to pay rent, I have a car. I need my job!" She glared at him. "I have no problems with going to the cops on your ass!"

Sam chuckled then. "You wouldn't do that." He said.

"Don't test me." She said through clenched teeth.

"You have a call Mr. Evans." Mercedes looked across the room to see a young-petite young lady standing in the doorway holding a phone. Her hair was long, and brown with deep crinkles, and she had on the same ugly uniform as the others.

"Bring it." Sam said and she did.

"Yea?" He answered. "No! I told William you would get it so you need to make the fucking stop!"

Mercedes watched closely as his jaws clenched tightly and as the vein in his temple seem to become more visible.

"You know what? Forget it." He said. "I'll let him know you backed out."

Mercedes could hear the voice of a man on the other end now. He sounded as if he were protesting.

"Then make the fucking stop!" Sam yelled. "Act like you know how much you're fucking with right now?"

Mercedes couldn't help but think about how rude Sam was, but something in her actually liked to see him being in control like this. It reminded her of when they were in High School. The only difference now was that he was more serious about what he was doing-_whatever that was._

After he hung up the phone, he called the same girl to come back for it then took time to admire Mercedes as if she'd just walked through the.

She was dressed in bright red pumps, and a light blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly but not too much.

He had thought her choice of clothing had been a great idea when he'd see her walking up to the stairs of the Elementary School earlier. It was formal and though it showed a little bit of cleavage, it didn't show too much.

"What are you staring at?" Mercedes asked, crossing her arms across her chest, "and what's all this business about making a stop?"

"Blue looks really good on you," Sam said, ignoring her question.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mercedes nearly yelled. "I'm asking a question here yet you're complimenting my attire."

Sam didn't say anything as he stood up from the edge of the couch and walked over to her. "Do we have to talk about this right now?" He asked, placing his hands on either side of her hips.

"Don't touch me." Mercedes said, pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, taking a step back.

"You just stopped me from getting a job, Sam-then on top of that you threatened my best friends' boyfriend!" She told him.

"I didn't threaten him." Sam clarified.

"Why are you playing games with me?" Mercedes asked. "Who else would do something like this?"

"I didn't tell your friend's boyfriend nor that old man anything." Sam said. "It wasn't me."

"You fucking idiot." She cursed. "Who did it then?"

"Can't tell you that." Sam said simply.

"Why are you doing this?" Mercedes asked, her tone low.

"Because I know it's the only way I'll be able to keep you around." Sam answered honestly.

"Are you kidding me?" Mercedes yelled. "This isn't the way Sam."

"Will you stay with me then?" He asked.

"No." Mercedes answered.

"Exactly." He responded.

"I'm leaving," She said, turning to leave. "Stay away from me, Sam. I mean it."

"You'll be back." He said, watching her walk away.

***2 weeks later***

Sam had been right about Mercedes coming back. As soon as she realized he wasn't going to stop at getting her to be with him, she agreed to move slowly with him.

He'd promised her that they didn't have to do anything that she didn't want to do, and they hadn't done anything. He'd bought her an entire new wardrobe. Mercedes hadn't even thought about how the man who'd once been considered homeless at one point as a child could now spoil her rotten.

He took her everywhere he went, introducing her to almost everyone he knew.

There was Puck, a guy with a distressed Mohawk who was the exact same age as Sam. He was married to a Latino woman named Santana who had the foulest mouth she'd ever heard.

There was an Asian guy named Mike, who was also the same age as Sam. He was married to an Asian woman named Tina. Sam had told Mercedes that he and Mike had known one another since a very young age.

There was Matt, who was about two years younger than Sam. He was a black guy who was married to a white woman named Quinn Fabray. Despite what everyone had to say about the color of their skins, Mercedes could tell that they were very much in love.

There was the youngest who was Rory, an Italian guy who was married to a white woman named Sugar.

There was Finn, a white guy who was married to the snobbiest of the women, Rachel Berry.

Then there was William. William was an older white guy who was married to a woman named Emma, one of the nicest women Mercedes had ever met. Sam had explained to Mercedes that William was like a father figure to him since he'd taken him in after his family was having financial problems. Everyone seemed to respect him as well.

Mercedes had no idea how Sam knew so many people, but they seemed to keep coming from every direction. She observed how he interacted with the people himself. Everyone seemed to like him a lot and respected him even more than they liked him.

**...5 weeks later...**

"I need you to go to the back with Mike really quick. Okay?" Sam said, looking down at Mercedes.

They were now standing in what looked like a small garage. Most of the men looked familiar to Mercedes, including Mike who Sam was motioning her towards now.

"No, Un uh!" She responded in nearly a whisper. "I don't know him."

"He won't hurt you, I promise," Sam said, and again, Mercedes felt that she could trust him. "You don't even have to talk."

"Does William know about this?" Puck asked Sam.

"What?" Sam asked.

"About you bringing her here." He answered.

"I do what the fuck I want," Sam replied.

***Sam***

"Rory, did you make the stop?" Sam asked once Mercedes was out of sight.

"I couldn't get it," The shorter, younger looking guy answered.

"What the fuck are you telling me, Rory?" Sam asked, walking towards the guy.

"I-I-" Rory stuttered only to be interrupted.

"What did I tell you man?" Sam asked, grabbing the guys' face tightly in his strong hands. He didn't give the guy time to answer. "I told you that if you didn't make the stop, it wouldn't be nice, didn't I?"

"I just need a little more-"

"Time?" Sam interrupted again. He roughly pushed Rory's head. "You don't deserve time! This is my money you're fucking with!

"Handle him," Sam gestured towards Puck.

"I can get it!" Rory begged.

"Shut the fuck up!" Puck said, grabbing the shorter man and pushing him towards the back of the small room.

***Meanwhile***

"Are you sure that this is something you want to get into?" Mike asked as he and Mercedes entered another small room.

"Sam said I didn't have to talk to you." She said, not answering his question.

"It's not like we haven't met before." Mike said.

"Still don't know you." She responded.

"I'm Mike, Mer-cedes?" He said, testing her name. He held out his hand to her and she looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"Okay." He said. "We don't have to talk."

There was complete silence amongst the two of them until Mike decided to speak again, "So how do you know him?" He asked.

"High Sco-" She started then stopped. "Why are you still talking, and why am I in here?" She leaned up against the hard wall as there was nowhere to sit in the small room.

"Because you don't want to be out there." Mike answered. "I don't even know why Sam brought you here in the first place."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mercedes asked, offended.

"It doesn't mean anything bad towards you. I'm just saying this is not a good place for a woman." He answered.

"You know what." Mercedes said, pushing herself off of the wall. "I'm getting out of here. I'm ready to go."

"You don't want to go in there." Mike said, blocking the exit.

"What are you doing?" She asked, narrowing her eyebrows at him. "Move."

She tried to push past him. "Don't say I didn't warn ya." He said, stepping aside.

***Sam***

"What'da ya want me to do with him, Sam?" Puck asked, pushing the shorter guy into a chair in the corner.

"Just hold him for now." Sam replied.

About 10 minutes had passed before William walked into the small building. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, darker shoes, and a hat.

A couple of the other guys greeted him but he didn't say anything as he walked to the back of the room towards Rory, Sam, and Puck.

"So, you're playing with my money?" He asked, standing directly in front of the shorter guy who was sitting down.

"No, Boss. Sam was supposed to-" Rory started.

"Sam was supposed to?" William mocked him. "Sam wasn't supposed to do shit. You were!"

He slapped Rory hard across the face and Puck grabbed a handful of his hair to make him look back up at William.

"This is the second time you've done this! Shall we go through this each fucking time, Smart guy?" He yelled.

Rory didn't even try to respond as blood rushed from his mouth and lip.

"You're fucking with my system." William said, pulling a gun from the waist of his pants.

"I'm-I can get it." Rory begged, halfway guarding his face with his arms.

"Move your fucking arms!" William said, putting the gun up to his temple, "You will get my money. I don't care how you get it, but you will get it! Do you understand?" He pushed the gun hard into his temple.

"Yes, yes. I'll get it." Rory nearly cried.

"Next time, if you don't have my money, don't even bother showing your face because-I promise I'll use this!" William stated. "And even if you don't show your face, you'll never be safe no matter where you are. I'll make sure if that."

Sam tapped William lightly on his shoulder, "Put it away," He said as he saw light as the side door began to open slowly.

Mercedes stormed out, her hips swaying every which way as she marched toward the crowd.

"I'm ready to leave." She said, forgetting about the other guys who were in the room.

All of a sudden she found herself staring at the shorter guy who looked as if he were in serious pain on the other side of the room. "What's going on?" She asked, looking around bewildered.

"Why is she here?" William asked, looking at Sam.

"I brought her," Sam said simply.

He calmly walked away from the crowd. "Come." He said and Sam followed him to a corner.

"Why did you bring her here? You know when meetings are in session, they are closed."

"I know." Sam responded. "I wasn't really-"

"If you knew, why would you bring her here?" William asked. "You know what, don't answer that. You've known this girl for over a month now. You brought her here because you trust her. I understand.

Sam only looked at William, and he could tell he was about to do something extreme.

"Don't." Sam said as William turned away from him.

"Hey!" William barked. "If you're gonna be with her, we have to know that she can be trusted. If she's the kind who'll rat us out-you don't need her."

"She's not ready for anything like that yet." Sam argued.

"You brought her here. Clearly she's ready." William said.

"I'm taking her home." Sam said, starting towards Mercedes.

"No you're not." William said. "Don't move."

Sam obeyed William, standing in the same spot as he began to walk back towards Rory.

"Mercedes, stop looking at him." Sam said, looking at Mercedes who was still frozen in place. "Come here."

Mercedes could hear Sam speaking but she couldn't find the strength to take her eyes off of Rory who now looked terrified as William approached him.

"No!" Rory and Sam both yelled as William retrieved the gun from the waist of his pants.

***Sam and Mercedes***

Mercedes was panicking as she paced around the living room of Sam's home. "He shot him!" She yelled. "He shot that guy! Oh my God, I'm gonna go to jail!"

"You're not gonna go to jail!" Sam nearly yelled, catching Mercedes by the shoulders and gently shaking her-causing her to look at him. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. Do you understand me?"

Mercedes was crying now. "But he shot him." She said. "That man is dead."

"No one's gonna find out." Sam said. "I just need you to promise me something."

"His family will be looking for him. What about his wife?" Mercedes asked, her hands trembling out of fear.

"Promise me that you will never speak of this again. No matter what happened, you will never speak of it." He said.

Mercedes looked at him with terrified eyes. "No," She shook her head. "I'm not a criminal. I had nothing to do with this. I-"

Sam grabbed her by her shoulders.

"No!" She yelled. "I can't promise you that!" She yanked away from him and began to rub her hands against her own clothing.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, confused.

"It's on me!" She told him.

"What's on you, Mercedes?" Sam asked. "Nothing's on you."

"The blood, Sam." She told him. "I can feel it."

"There's nothing there." He assured her. He stepped closer to her, taking her hands in his. "Look there's nothing there."

"I'm afraid." She cried.

"You have nothing to be afraid of." Sam said. "You did nothing wrong. I just need you to promise me that you will never speak of it again."

**000000**

Mercedes woke up on the couch next to Sam. His leg was positioned heavily on top of her and one of his arms was wrapped around her body.

She moved to get up and Sam pulled her closer. "Where're you going?" He asked sleepily.

"I'm gonna meet Kurt today." She answered honestly.

"Are you two gonna talk?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Mercedes answered. "What's with the questions?"

"Are you guys gonna talk about what happened last night?" He asked.

"What are you-" She started and then her eyes widened. "Oh my God, Sam! So it really happened? That man is actually dead?"

Sam finally released his hold on her, allowing her to sit up on the couch. "Yep." He answered simply.

"Sam, people are gonna go looking for that man!" Mercedes said. "We're gonna get in trouble."

"You promised last night not to say anything about it." Sam reminded her and she paused.

"I did not!" She cried out.

"You did." Sam argued calmly. "You told me right before you deiced to cry yourself to sleep."

Mercedes was silent now as she thought about the conversation she and Sam had had with one another. He was right, she did promise him.

"See." Sam said, noticing the blank expression on her face.

***Kurt and Mercedes***

"When was the last time you came in here?" Kurt asked, holding his scarf up to his mouth and nose.

"I just came here Wednesday." Mercedes told him, flickering at the light switch. It didn't come on.

"That was three days ago! Where the hell have you been staying?" He fussed.

"I've been staying with Sam." She told him. She opened the curtains to let some light into the apartment.

"I thought you said you weren't going to go around him anymore." Kurt said in disbelief.

"Well, you've been so busy with Blaine lately, that I guess I just needed someone to talk to." She told him. "I really need to clean this fridge."

"Yea, you do." Kurt said, leaning up against a counter in the kitchen. "You might as well move out while you're at it. You've abandoned the place."

"I'm considering it." Mercedes said simply.

"What?" Kurt nearly yelled. "And who the hell are you gonna move in with? Surely not Sam!"

"Will you stop being so dramatic and help me out here?" Mercedes asked-taking items from the fridge and setting them on the counter top.

Kurt obliged, finding a garbage bag to put the items into.

"Can I ask you something?" Mercedes asked after a moment of silence.

"If it's anything about Sam, I don't want to talk about it." Kurt answered seriously.

"When you said he was associated with murder, what exactly did you mean?" She asked anyhow.

Kurt sighed heavily. "People don't know if he's the one who has done the killing or if he has people do it for him." He told her. "He runs around with a lot of bad people. One, whose name is William. He's a bad guy. He's been taken into court many times before, been found not guilty each time."

"Why have I never heard any of this?" Kurt asked.

"How about the fact that you lived in LA." Kurt said. "And you know damn well you don't watch the news."

Mercedes nodded her head at that comment. "Point." She chuckled.

"Why'd you ask?" Kurt asked once they were cleaning again.

She wanted to mention the murder so bad. She wanted to relieve herself from it all but she couldn't. After all, she'd promised.

"I was just wondering," She lied.

***Sam and Mercedes***

"I made the stop myself." Sam said into the phone. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with William. He's been acting real shitty lately. Yea-I know right. He didn't have to do that. I told him she wasn't ready but then again I _was_ wrong for bringing her there." He laughed. "Don't fucking agree, man."

He looked up from where he was sitting as Mercedes came into the room. He hadn't even heard the front door. "Puck, man I'm gonna hit you back. Mercedes' made it back." He paused. "She won't say anything, I know she won't."

Mercedes was standing in the doorway looking at him when he hung the phone up. "Hey," She said quietly.

"Hey." He said back. "How was your day?"

She walked over to him until she was standing directly in front of him. "It was….long." She exhaled, sitting on the couch beside him. "Really long. Had a lot on my mind."

"Like?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Like William and what he did, and how I'm being so stupid not to say anything about it." She said.

He sat up then. "I know you're still in shock." Sam said, using both of his hands to move her curls out of her face. "I know you may even feel guilty, but you have nothing to worry about because you did nothing wrong. Understand?"

Mercedes only looked up at him. "Tell me, Sam. What exactly are you doing?"

Sam rubbed a hand through his hair and leaned back on the couch again. "I might as well tell you." He said. "If I don't. William damn sure will. He won't stop until he know you can be trusted anyhow. And being that he doesn't know you at all, he's not gonna stop."

He sat up to look at her again. "I'm a part of an organized crime." He said and Mercedes' mouth dropped. "We steal, we rob, we cheat people out of money, we beat people until they can't see straight, we kill-take people away from innocent family members. I am not a good guy."

Mercedes' lower lip was quivering now and she bit it to stop the tears, not because she was sad or mad but more because she was afraid. "Why would you bring me here, Sam?" She yelled after a while.

"Because I love you, Mercedes!" He told her. "I've loved you since High School and I've always said if I ever saw you again, I wouldn't let you go and then you came-and now you're here."

"I'm not here!" She yelled, standing up and he stood up as well.

"Why would you not tell me this?" She asked. "Why didn't you just let me know?"

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that you'd react like this. I needed to get you to fall back in love with me again." Sam said honestly.

"I don't want to be a part of this." She said, shaking her head.

"You don't want to be with me?" He asked.

"I-Sam, you have won my heart over again. I'll give you that but I can't live like this." She told him.

"No one will come for you." Sam promised her. "No one ever comes for our wives."

"I'm not your wife." Mercedes told him.

"Then marry me." Sam said. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. "Marry me."

Mercedes was shaking her head like crazy now. "I just told you I don't want to be a part of any of this and you ask me to marry you?" She said. "I can't believe this shit."

"If you marry me, you are guaranteed safety as well as respect." He promised again. "No one would do anything to you if they know you're mine. People respect me."

Mercedes looked at him like he had lost his mind. "And who are you supposed to be?" She asked.

"I'm William's honorary son, trust me." Sam told her and she had to sit down and breath properly.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_

**What do you guys think? SHould Mercedes say yes to Sam's marriage proposal or do you think has went by the wrong way to get Mercedes back? How do you feel about William? What would you like to see in the next chapter?_  
_**


End file.
